memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ooby Dooby
Was it ever mentioned on screen that Ooby Dooby was recorded in June of 1956? -- Renegade54 17:50, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Lyrics Is it ok to post the lyrics on this page? Are they not subject to copyright?Jayunderscorezero 18:14, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Good question. A number of articles have lyrics posted on them. I don't know what the deal is for lyrics, but there's an awful lot of web sites out there with thousands of song lyrics on them for it to be an issue, I'd guess. -- Renegade54 18:35, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::We also have lyrics posted for just about all of the songs that Vic Fontaine sang, and a few that he didn't... -- Sulfur 18:54, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, here's the link to MA's page on copyrights. Make of it what you will. Jayunderscorezero 21:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, I'm well aware of MA's copyright policy. What I'm not clear on is if reprinting song lyrics in toto is considered fair use or not. Like I said, there are many song lyric web sites out there, and I would think that if those were considered copyright violations, they'd be shut down. I don't know for sure, though. -- Renegade54 21:51, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I just did about a half-hour of internet research on the subject, and it basically seems to boil down to this: # If the lyrics are in the public domain, it's not a copyvio (pretty much a no-brainer there). # If they're not in the public domain (i.e. under copyright), then a line or two would probably fall under fair use laws, as long as we gave proper attribution and citation. # Complete lyrics for copyrighted works definitely do not fall under fair use rules. # It's best to get permission from the copyright holder for any use of lyrics, but required for complete lyrics (if they're not in the public domain). # A brief discussion of the legality of lyrics web sites can be found here. # We probably should remove all lyrics from MA until/unless we know they're in the public domain. -- Renegade54 22:28, 8 February 2007 (UTC) All lyrics are public domain. You can't copyright words as much as I know "they'd" like to. Fascists! --Babaganoosh 00:58, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Assuming for the moment that the above comment is not facetious, I'd just point out that it's emphatically not the case that "all lyrics are public domain". And of course you can copyright words--or, more correctly, specific sequences of words that would make up a specific song, or poem, or novel, or whatever. Renegade54's comments further up are pretty close to on the money, as far as copyright and fair use go, but I'd just also point out that since many (but not all) songs whose MA articles post lyrics date from far back enough to be clearly public domain (like A British Tar, I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General, Abdul Abulbul Amir, The Minstrel Boy, et al.), any copyright protection that applied would have expired by now) that removing all posted song lyrics probably isn't necessary --TommyRaiko 01:44, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Record Release I can absolutely understand the refutation of the information I posted. I just bought the song off iTunes, and took what I posted here out of the information posted for the earliest album I could find the song from. Anyway... like I said, I perhaps should have done more fact checking. But I think its a perfectly reasonable that we have a mention of which album(s) the song was on (preferably the precise version played in First Contact, and whichever Voyager episode it was played in. I think being able to find that song would be something of interest to Star Trek fans. In the very least, in a "background" section. I'm not going to alter the page again, but I genuinely think it would have been nice that I not have to look around for twenty minutes to find a version of the song that seems to be the one played in the movie.Hossrex 10:35, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Ooby Dooby is available on Star Trek: First Contact (soundtrack). -- Cid Highwind 11:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Oh... :) You'd think I'd have thought of that. Okay. That makes sense, and I have no problem backing entirely down from the point. :) Maybe we could have a sidebar reference to this song being on the soundtrack? Or would that break the fourth wall between real world articles, and in universe articles? I can totally understand if it would. Oh well. :) Just trying to help. Hossrex 20:53, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I added a note about the sdtk to both this and Magic Carpet Ride. Only makes the sense. :) -- Sulfur 21:34, 5 November 2007 (UTC)